


I’m So Thankful (for you)

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuki Mishima finally gets the emotional support and love he deserves.





	I’m So Thankful (for you)

Mishima was unsmiling, dour. Perched on the table neath the courtyard shelter, you nursed his wounds.  
“I don’t know why you don’t just, leave the club, Yuuki.” You cooed, dressing a cut that fell just short of his eye. Mishima, sat below you, on a chair, leaned into you, resting his head on your chest. The intimacy of this had left you beet red and incoherently babbling. Yet, Mishima felt flat, unexpressive, felt being the apt word, as your shirt became tear stained.

With no one nearby, you untucked your uniform, using the corner of your blouse to dry his nose and eyes. However, once his first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Between hiccuping sobs, he fought for air, which had become heavy, and sharp to swallow. Cradling Mishima’s head in your arms, you began to softly croon, and his bawling began to soften. This lapse let him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, howling misery worsening. His clasp onto you supported him when his entire body began to violently shake, and when he at last turned his face to you, Mishima was a picture of deep, unwavering fear. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn’t know if he could do it again. You felt helpless. You felt powerless, and all you could do was pull him closer, rocking him until he could lull into your arms. The quietude of it all had somewhat alleviated your shyness, and despite his head resting on your breast, you felt an urge to pull him tighter, and closer.

“I’m so thankful.” He murmured, managing a quiet smile. It was faint, but par from the red eyes and mottled skin, Mishima was somewhat, content.  
And, in a sweet, perfectly awkward gesture, he cupped your face in his hands.  
“Thankful for you, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a little drabble I wrote up between working on a longer fic.


End file.
